


I've Got My Own Back

by ThrowMeAStory



Series: A 4x16 AU Story [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 4x16, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bashing, Caroline Deserves Better, Caroline Forbes-centric, Damon Bashing, Drunkenness, Elena Bashing, Emotional Porn, Julie Plec Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Klaus Bashing, Matt Bashing, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, POV Caroline Forbes, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Season/Series 04, Self-Doubt, Slight Hayley Bashing, Slight Stefan Bashing, Tyler Bashing, small breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory
Summary: 4x16 au, Part 1. What if Caroline walked in on Klaus and Hayley but isn't seen?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: A 4x16 AU Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: A 4X16 AU Story





	I've Got My Own Back

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an angsty Au of 4x16. I don't like Elena or Hayley and there is character bashing in this story. I love Caroline's character as I can relate with the feeling of feeling second best to a friend, even though the friend might have not done anything wrong at first. Also the feeling of going out of your way to help and not getting anything in return. ENJOY!

"That's the problem with putting others first; You've taught them you come second."- Ranjini Banerjee

I couldn't help but fold into Matt's arms as he hugged me. After today it just felt good to let someone hold me up instead of me doing it for both everybody else and myself. The piece of paper in my hand being scrunched up almost unconsciously as my fist clenched and unclenched without permission. The longer he held me I could feel myself getting more and more angry towards... well everything.

I knew if he had been at the party tonight he wouldn't be comforting me, it would be the other way round. With that thought I couldn't help but jolt back and take several steps back towards the front door of the Lockwood mansion. " I need some fresh air," I uttered as my hand landed on the handle to the door. "Care..." he started to say but I cut him off "no Matt, just leave me alone," I said as I yanked to flimsy piece of wood open and vanished into the greenery surrounding the house. 

As I finally skidded to a unnaturally fast stop I found myself near the Grill, more precisely I was right next to the bench outside, the one where I had distracted Klaus on the night Elena and Matt killed his brother. Taking a seat I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to breathe and closed my eyes. The cold air felt soothing against my skin as my anger somewhat dwindled and started to bleed into self loathing. I could feel my throat burning with the need for blood but I ignored it as I got up and started walking aimlessly. 

Lifting up my hand from my side I realised I still had Tyler's letter in my hand though now it looked like a discarded piece of paper more that a new letter. I scoffed as I read it again, he made it all sound like Klaus's fault, which most of it was but come on. When he started un-siring the hybrids, what did he think would happen if Klaus found out? That he'd just say it was all cool and let everyone carry on.

Throwing the letter in the nearest trash can, my thoughts turned to my other so called best friend, who also would be comforting Elena if she had the choice. I always knew Bonnie and Elena preferred each other over me but you'd think after everything we'd been though together she'd at least want to help. When her mother was turned, I was the one to help her through it but what do you know, when I need her help when i was turned she wasn't 100% keen on the idea. Even when Elena was turned she was all over her, but when it was me she automatically shut me out.

And don't even get me started on Damon. Feeding on me and compelling me to... I can't think about it. But just cause he helped her, purely for his own selfish reasons, he got a pass. Nevermind what he did to me and countless others, he's all good now because he TRIED to be nice for Elena, what a f*****g joke.

My vitriol turned towards the only person I felt kinda sorry for, Stefan. He had taught me the basics but I'd done the rest, without any help. He'd changed from good to bad and back to good so easily that it gave me whiplash when he'd confided in me after the whole business with Connor. Then I stupidly offered to be his sober coach, nice going Care.

I mean I sort of knew when I offered that I would just be hearing about Elena but holy god. It was like he had nothing else but his love triangle and at some point between finding out about the sire bond and them leaving from the island, I'd stopped caring. It was a shame, he was fun when it didn't involve Elena but unfortunately those times was few and far between. He deserved better.

Without realising I'd somehow ended up a block from Klaus's mansion. I contemplated just turning in a different direction and carrying on with my mental tirade but I kept on walking forward. I knew that if I saw him in the state I was in that I might actually give in and the 'hot hybrid sex' would ensue but i didn't really care anymore. Walking up the steps and to the front door I made my mind up, if everyone else could do what they wanted, why couldn't I?

Then I did one of the stupidest things I reckon i've ever done, I went inside. 

I hadn't even taken 20 steps into the room when I saw them. Klaus on top of Hayley. On the table. Naked.

He'd moved on just as quickly as everyone else. F*****g someone else when he couldn't get what he wanted. So when I say something bad I get bitten and left to die but she helps his hybrids turn against him to the point he slaughters him and she gets... well, whatever this is. Then the shock hit me and with that I just backed out, leaving the door open.

I ran as far into the forest as I could before the shock wore off and the jealously bled into my veins, as I knew it inevitably was about to. I stopped as far from anything as I could before realising I was standing on top of the falls. I sat just above the gushing water as I felt grief take over, I did the only thing I could think of, apart from going back to Klaus's mansion and ripping them both to shreds. I just screamed as loud as I could, for as long as I could. 

I screamed for Alaric, Jenna and Grams. For Jeremy, dead at 17 because of both Katherine and Elena. For Vicky, I mean we didn't get along but she didn't deserve to die. I screamed for my dad and Carol Lockwood, even though I had already grieved for them, it felt right.

After an hour my throat was on fire with both hunger and pain, so I vamp-speed home and wondered towards my mom's room. Poking my head in I saw a note on her pillow. I already guessed what it said and I wasn't wrong. She'd gone to work and would be back tomorrow lunch time.

I went over to the fridge and took a couple of blood bags. As I swung to metal door closed something caught my eye, a bar of Hersey's that I bought on my way back from the game this afternoon. I grabbed the bar and slammed the door shut, then opened the freezer and stole Mom's pint of Halo Top. Rummaging through the cupboards I took any other comfort food I could find and made my way up to my room.

Dumping the stuff on my sideboard, I quicky changed into my comfiest pj's and perched myself on top on my bed. Reaching over I plucked my Ipod from the draw and put on the headphones. Scrolling through I pressed play on my sad playlist and scooped my snacks off the side and started to eat. I got a quarter through before the tears started.

Why? Why would her have sex with her when he said he fancied me? Why after she lead her 'friends' to their deaths? Why not just torture of kill her?

I tried to repress it but Elena was right, not that I'd ever tell anyone that but it was true. I did fancy Klaus. More than fancy. Not love but quite close.

But now? He literally was just telling me 'it was all for you, Caroline' a goddamn week ago. Then the next time I see him, he's banging some other girl. Bastard.

Oh My God. I was jealous. Like really jealous. Like more jealous than I had ever been of anything Elena has done.

That stopped the tears.

Jumping up I searched for a hoodie, placing my Ipod in the zip up pocket ,not doing it up yet, then I placed the headphones back over my head. I went to the box at the top of my wardrobe and found exactly what I was looking for. Reaching into my pocket, I changed the playlist to my breakup playlist, turned the volume up as high as it would go and zipped it up. Uncapping the bottle of thankfully near full Vodka, I started drinking.

As the effects of the alcohol took hold. I began singing and dancing along, stopping every couple of minutes to eat some of my food stash. Before I passed out in the chair by my window around 5am, I could only think one thing. Doing this by myself was tons more fun that doing it with Elena and Bonnie.

The warmth from the sun woke me up hours later. Stumbling across the room I time checked, it was only 8:35am. Picking up my phone I saw I had several texts from Matt, 1 from Stefan and surprisingly 1 from Klaus. But since my cell was very nearly dead and my Ipod was definitely a goner, I stuck them both on charge and headed to the shower. 

I slowly went through my morning beauty routine, knowing that when I got out of the bathroom not only would I have to read my texts but I would also have to clean my room.

After getting dressed I used a carrier bag to dispose grab the wrappers and Vodka bottle from last night. I carried it into the kitchen, along with my laptop and switched on the radio while I made some proper breakfast. While waiting for the laptop to load fully I scoffed down a blood bag and a big bowl of Fruit loops. I was checking my emails when the post came and if my heart had been able to beat, it would have bust through my ribcage.

I ran up to my bedroom to call Mom. All the hard work had payed off. I'd managed to get into Whitmore College! Holy F***k!

We agreed that we would go somewhere special for dinner. Somewhere outside Mystic Falls so that we could celebrate. Falling down on my bed I couldn't stop smiling. I did it without any help, during a serious crisis.

I don't need someone to have my back, I have my own.

Calming down, I read through my texts. Matt's were just asking me if I was okay. So I replied I was, not telling him the news. I didn't want to tell anyone else until I'd at least had my dorm.

Next was Stefan's, asking me if I could come and help clean up the boarding house after last night's party. I tried not to get angry and calmly texted back telling him that I was with Bonnie. Yeah I had lied but otherwise I'd be dragged back into Elena drama. Today was my day thank you very much.

The last one however killed any buzz I had. It froze me into place and I had no idea how to react. How did he know it was me? I'd been in and out in a matter of seconds.

From Klaus Moblie: 

I Think We Need To Talk About What Happened Last Night Love.

"A strong women looks a challenge in the eye and gives it a wink."- Gina Carey

**Author's Note:**

> AN: SEQUEL?


End file.
